


Sam Come Home

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Cooking, Drabble, Food, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Some days Cas was glad he didn't need to eat.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Sam Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Hate for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) and Castiel for the SPN_Bigpretzel ay LJ.

Cas didn't eat but that still didn't stop him from dreading meal times when Sam was away. It was as if Dean had to cram every kind of greasy, fatty, and overly spice food he could think of in his diet. He didn't know what smelled worse, the charred meats and the cloying scent of oil from the big pot, he was glad he did not have to lie and say it smelled delicious. When he started deep-frying the cookies Cas realized he should go and help Sam. The sooner Sam came home the better it would be to breathe.


End file.
